


Aljaan - Episode 2

by TheManWithTheHood



Series: Aljaan - The Pleasure Planet [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: A goo alien sleeps inside a boys butt, Alien Sex, Alien on Human, Blob Sex, Empathy, Empathy as Orgasm, Extremely Underage, First Kiss, Goo Sex, Healing waters, Hot Springs, Humanoid Sex, Indentured Servitude, M/M, Mild Inflation, Other, Prostitution, Sex for rent, Sexual Prisoner, Slime Sex, alien - Freeform, alien/human, first handjob, i guess that counts as a kink, sex as payment, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithTheHood/pseuds/TheManWithTheHood
Summary: Present: Ben has to stay on Aljaan long enough for Grandpa Max and Gwen to come find himPast: Ben enjoys the experience of the Aljaan Pleasure Resort and pushes his own exploratory boundaries





	1. Tyur

**Episode 2**

**“Tyur”**  
or  
"The Vanilla Zone pt. 1"

**Chapter 1**

                Ben sits quietly, picking at a small scab on his knee.  He wasn’t used to being this still or silent, but from what he’d been told by the Instructor, he had to be on his best behavior, or else he’d get sent to the S&M center. As of now he was assigned to something called the “Roulette Ball” – one of the weirdly proportioned hermaphroditic aliens had told him that’s where all the rookies start, because it breaks you of any insecurities quickly.

                Ben supposed that would be true, if the game ever landed on him that is.  He could just barely see out of the crimson plastic ball he was encased in, and saw a plethora of aliens, male, female, and everywhere in between or outside of that, placing bets on a variety of the roulette slots.  He gained enough knowledge just by watching to know that these folks were only allowed to walk away with the alien they’d bet on, if that’s the one that got dialed up.  Otherwise they’d lose their credits and have to try again, or move on to one of the free rooms.  A couple of the aliens had stroked the outside of his encasing as they’d past, making small murmurs of discontent about not winning.  Honestly for Ben this felt a lot easier than he’d imagined.

                He was dressed in a sleeveless T and a weird loin cloth type deal that not only covered his bits and bobs, but also popped his ass up, and almost forced him to inch his hips forwards and show off the slightly padded bulge.  And instead of being used for sex right now, he was basically just getting rolled around in a big Ferris wheel.

                The barker spins the roulette wheel again and Ben’s bubble begins to move with the rest of them, he watches a few of the aliens eye other balls desperately, and wondered passively who or what could be so enticing in those balls… but then he made eye contact with an alien unlike any he’d seen yet.  It was a barely formed mass of… goop? He supposed.  A light blue color, with two light eyes focusing squarely on him, and a genderless body.

                Ben exhales sharply as the ball shudders to a stop, and his pod opens, Ben barely hears the dings and hollars of the victory tune as the blue goo alien approaches him, and speaks as if through water.

“Looks like I won the-

\-------------------------

-Jackpot.” Ben says, determinedly slamming his finger on a point in the map.  ‘The Vanilla Zone’ it says, advertising no fluffs or frills or overly demanding sex, just the basest person on person sexual encounters imaginable.

Ben mentally claps, glad that he’d found a good starting point for himself.  He’d been surprised by what his dick had reacted too, sure, but his nerves wouldn’t have let him walk into ‘Tentacles, Stimulants, and You’, but now he was sure he’d found something that he could, probably literally, get into.

He cautiously makes his way down the escalator, adjusting his towel frequently, it was four arms sized, so it hung more like a toga on him, not that he minded the cover for now.  He was still fairly embarrassed not just by the height difference between him and most of the aliens, but also the below the belt size.  He’d seen a green skinned boy around his age walk by with what looked like a donkey dong, and that hadn’t done his nervousness any favors.  Though again, it had sent a twing down into his own dick – Ben hadn’t really considered his sexuality beyond what little porn he’d actually gotten into at home, but maybe there was more to this dick on dick thing than he’d given credit to.

He arrives at the almost dentist’s office looking building, with a little vanilla swirl on the sign.  ‘A relaxing, non-taxing experience no matter your level of ability.’ A pretty pink alien on the sign says, before replaying an amusingly docile ad.

Ben enters the Vanilla Zone, and takes a seat in one of the comfortable fur chairs, scanning the room for any potential mates.  A large green skinned woman walks by and hands him a clipboard, cheerily instructing him on how it could help him meet his match.

Ben ponders most of the check boxes, and finally marks off ‘Bisexual – Human-Similar organs Preferred’, along with a few other boxes about sexual history and species, and slides it into the desk area where the lady had shown him.

After a few agonizing minutes a purple haired lady with horns calls his name and he pops up and trots into the brightly lit hallway.

“And here you are, we’ve paired you with J’ohnny.  He’s from Dammirill IV, humanoid, young, human male-similar organs, and he’s very gentle…”

Ben smiles nervously and enters the room, it’s still fairly well lit, but not in the same glaring way as the hall.  It feels almost like a hotel room to him.  There’s a cushy circular bed against the far wall, a bubbling hot tub, a small bathroom area is hidden from view around the corner, and there’s also quite a few bottles of lube and jars of condoms around.

Ben adjusts his towel a little lower, now tucked under his belly button and clears his throat. “Johnny?”

A bald, green skinned, humanoid head pops out from behind the bathroom’s partition. “Oh – Ben, just one second, I’m brushing my teeth.  Sorry for the delay.”

Ben marvels at the perfectly smooth head, and purple irises on the alien.  He looks to be mid-teen-aged by human standards – and Ben’s cock twitches more permanently this time, starting to rub up against the cotton of the towel, sending small sparks of pleasure through Ben’s immature body.

J’ohnny walks out from behind the partition, wearing only a loose white rag around his waist.  Ben smiles nervously as the taller creature approaches.

“So – let’s-

\-----------------

-begin.” The blue eyed alien, who had introduced themselves as Tyur, says to Ben once they reach the Zone’s Roulette-Only accommodations. “I have heard many things about human men… and am excited to test them out for myself.”

Ben swallows nervously as the alien beckons him closer to the bed.  His heart was racing and his face was flushed and he didn’t know whether it was out of fear or excitement.

“Is it true what they say? That your pleasure center is hidden up inside of your rear?” The blue blob practically purrs, reaching out and gently stroking Ben’s now-bare back, before gently unhooking the loin cloths clasp in the back and letting the suddenly limp fabric drop the floor. Tyur sighs pleasurably, taking in Ben’s form. “Ah, for all of the faults and weaknesses on the human body, your genitals surely are some of the cutest.”

Ben barely stops himself from making a face or uttering a snappy comeback to that, noting Tyurs complete lack of reproductive anything, and merely simmers in his own anxiety.

“Come, come.” Tyur says, patting the sheets next to them. “Join me… I want to know your body as well as you do… even better by the time the night is through.”

Ben climbs into the bed, and lays down facing Tyur who tuts and rolls him over, so Ben becomes the little spoon.  Ben shivers as he feels a thick gelatin arm wrap around him middle, and pull him slightly closer to the blue mass, almost as though the two were cuddling.  His body reacts positively as the viscous alien trails their bubbling fingers up Ben’s bare thigh, over Ben’s round ass and up his spine.

“Let us see about this rumor…” Tyur mutters quietly, before Ben can ask for clarification, he feels Tyur draw him into themselves, all that is free of the aliens blue, surprisingly warm, body is Ben’s head, he can move his limbs, but it’s like he’s pushing through pudding.

“I – hey!” Ben protests slightly, before Tyur shushes him gently.

“Fight not human – I aim to bring you nothing but pleasure.”

Ben feels his heart start to pound even faster, but tries to relax himself, and pretend he’s just floating in an alien pool of some kind.

That is, until he felt it start moving.  It became much harder to pretend he wasn’t about to have sex with a pile of goo when it was rushing over him and moving while he was inside of it.  Ben balls his fists, trying to relax, the intense pleasure he was receiving from Tyur was just barely edging out the waves of panic that were crashing into him.

“Urrrgh…” Ben groans as the area around his painfully hard cock becomes ribbed and rigid, moving up and down, pulling and suckling on his tender flesh. “Urrrf” He grunts, feeling bits of Tyur start massaging his behind, specifically targeting his hole to relax it.  Ben can feel his body giving into the pleasure, and opening up his back door to the curious blue alien. “Aahhh… ahhhh!” Ben shouts as he feels his hole suddenly expanded, a thick-ish spurt of goo wriggling and worming its way into the preteen.  Stretching him more, sending the now familiar pangs of pleasure pain through him.  “T-tyur, wh-“ His voice is cut off and he gives an ungodly moan as Tyur does two things in tandem.

First, Tyur expands the bit of them invading Ben, stretching Ben’s hole even further, at least 4 fingers wide, and shoves farther in, melding and meshing against his inner walls, so Tyur does no damage to the fragile human, but also makes Ben feel full and satiated.

And Second, they smash Ben’s prostate with a suddenly rigid bit of blob, sending a huge wave of pleasure rocketing through Ben, fully relaxing him, and almost forcing his body to go limp.

Tyur chuckles a bit and worms around inside of Ben’s hole for a bit more, savoring the feeling of being warm again, suckling the bits of pleasure they give Ben and utilizing it for themself.  Tyur hadn’t mentioned this to Ben, as to not scare him, but the blue alien was empathetic, so the more pleasure they brought Ben, the more pleasure they themselves were in.

Ben’s body was slack, jaw hanging wide, eyes glazed as Tyur continues to slide in and out of the docile human boy.  Without realizing it, Ben’s body begins to move of its own accord, hips snapping forwards and back in an obscene attempt at ‘regular’ humanoid sex.  Tyur got the idea and solidified a part of themself that was under Ben’s cock, giving the boy plenty of stimulation and unique textures to explore.

Ben’s body spasms, hard, giving off a dry orgasm finally, after what had felt like forever.  Tyur greedily sucks up all of the boy’s pleasure, leaving him with only the exhaustion of the afterglow – like most humans, Ben’s eyes feel very heavy now, and without even realizing it, he gently passes into sleep.

Tyur chuckles as the boy loses consciousness, and slowly starts to slip into his body again, intent to use his prize to its fullest.  Probably literally this time, as he considers what it would feel like to fill the boy fully with their body.  They begin to purr again, and move Ben so the unconscious boy is laying like a star fish, and gently push his knees up to his chest, and then apart from each other.

Tyur gently secures Ben in this position and dissolves their humanoid form completely, finally able to relax in their true form.  When not forced to look humanoid, so not to terrify, Tyur’s people were almost bubble like, with small nodules almost dripping off of them.

Like this, Tyur putters forwards, first sending two strands of their warm gooey body towards Ben’s hole, like last time, gently opening the still napping child, and getting his hole used to being stretched again – not that there was much need, Ben’s body was already reacting positively, his semi hard boner starting to get to full mast once again, and his asshole winking and suckling on the two probing tentacles.

Tyur sighs, mind full of Ben’s pleasure, settling in and really starting to work Ben open, squeezing himself into every available crevice inside of the tween, their gelatinous body filling in every crack and every seam of Ben’s ass – and Tyur makes sure to gently massage the prostate as they pass.

Tyur is stopped gently by the fact that Ben can’t take anymore of him, inside his ass alone, almost to the point of discomfort, which Tyur definitely wants to avoid.  The blue jelly alien makes up their mind quickly, and makes themselves a little more liquid, and begin their ascent further into Ben’s body, moving on from his ass and entering a part yet untouched by anything but the human’s waste disposal process.

Ben’s unconscious form groans, some out of the new sensation, some out of pleasure, Tyur can feel the boy beginning to awaken, and knows that they haven’t much time to finish their ascent, before it would panic the boy.

With a new surge of both curiosity, and purpose, Tyur rushes into Ben, slipping all the way inside, but makes sure he leaves a small node outside of the boy, like the tail end of a butt plug, sealing the gelatinous alien inside the little human.

With a start, Ben awakes, first becoming aware of his intense and sudden need to pee, as if the whole world was pressing on his bladder, and second, that his legs were bent at an odd angle, and third he felt FULL.  Like, all you can eat buffet with pizza, fries, and hot wings levels of full.

“T-tyur?” Ben asks, gasping, though he wasn’t out of breath, he felt an incredible pressure deep inside him, like nothing he’d ever felt before. “Tyur w-where are you?”

“Humans – fairly unobservant for a species that takes over almost every planet they encounter.”

Ben feels his stomach rumble, and the odd sensation of something inside him from the wrong direction, not painful, but certainly incredibly, incredibly strange.  Add on top of that the feeling of Tyur’s thick ropey body rubbing against his sensitive and over stimulated prostate.

“Ah- I – I- I-Ahhh! Whaa? Ahhh-“ Ben’s brain and body seem to reach the same level of frenzy in a matter of seconds, he can feel the oddest orgasm, so far, building – while his brain tries to rectify the fact that he has an entire alien up inside him.  His stomach is barely bulging, but it feels like he should have a huge beach ball for a stomach. “Urrrrr-“

Tyur shifts inside the boy and smashes Ben’s prostate, harder than before, putting more pressure on it than almost any other part of the boy, Ben doesn’t even get to register the chemical rush that hits him, his head simply falls backwards onto the pillow.

After the second satisfying orgasm, Tyur slowly pools themself outside of Ben, and releases the poor child’s restraints, pulling the covers up as they’d seen some human parents do before.  With a gentle purr the satiated alien leaves the chamber, marking the occupant as ‘fulfilled, and ready for cleaning’, before happily trucking away towards the Pleasure Zone’s exit.

**End Chapter**


	2. Payment

     Ben winces as he finally reaches the break room.  It had been a long, long couple of hours.  He’d learned that aliens of all sorts were willing to bet everything on him, if it meant spending a little bit of time with a, surprisingly horny, tweenaged, male human.

     The brown haired youth glances around the pink and red hued break room, eyes weary from the last blowjob he gave, where tears had been forced out from the force of the throat fucking.  His arm was sore from the Tetramand that took him before the last alien, and his ass was still sore from Tyur, the empathetic blob that he first had sex with.

     The ‘hero’ startles, when a machine next to him whirrs to life, and displays hundreds of food and beverage options.  He very gently presses ‘water – plus energy shot’ and sits down at the singular circular table, to enjoy his berry flavored refreshment.  As he settles he notices a sign pointing into a small hallway, ‘Employees Please Refresh before Returning to Work’.  He grumbles to himself, looking down at the small timer he’d been handed.  25 minutes left on his break.  He downs the drink and grabs a meal bar from the machine before plodding down the tiled hallway.

     Ben blinks as he enters a wide steam filled room, immediately pinning it down as a spa environment.  He looks around a bit, reading the signs as best he can from his vantage point, and slowly undoes his white garb, and placing it into a recycling bin of sorts, before moving into a wider room with a few tired looking aliens relaxing in it.

     _Please enjoy the complimentary soak in the rejuvenating pure water from Aljaan’s Hot Springs_

     A ticker sign scrolls by, until Ben finally slips into the brack-ish water.  It’s also pink hued, sprinkled with some kind of pink and purple flower petals on top of the spring itself.  As soon as Ben’s foot touches the water it sends waves of peace up his tired, tired body.

     “Oh I…” He stops himself from speaking further as he can tell he broke the silence in the room.  The amount of calm and relaxation he suddenly feels.

     “It’s good, isn’t it?” A familiar voice pipes up behind him, and Ben turns slowly, eyes widening with shock.

     “Oh my God-

* * *

 

     “-J’ohnny…” Ben blushes, peaking through his hands at the now nude alien.  “I didn’t realize you were gonna… like so quick!” He says, clearing his throat.

     “Well, even the most vanilla sex does require a lack of clothing.” The smooth headed alien titters a bit, his soft, smooth genitals now exposed to Ben.  “I assume this is your first time?”  Ben blushes a bit more and swallows hard, nodding.

     “I’ve barely… you know… with myself.”

     “Well, that’s what we specialize in.” J’ohnny says, smiling helpfully, extending a hand to the human boy.  “We’ll go at your pace… though I do recommend you, uh, remove the towel?” He says playfully.  “I’m sure you aren’t packing anything that will shock me out of my skin.”

     “C-could that happen?”

     “No, silly, it’s an expression.” J’ohnny says, sticking a blue tongue out.  “Sit, please.” He reaches his hand a little more forwards, more insistently.

     Ben nervously hands the teenage-bodied alien the edge of his enormous towel, and allows the lithe green boy to remove the offending material, exposing his rapidly hardening cock to the not-quite-a-hotel room.  He swallows a nervous breath of air as the alien makes a half clicking, half purring noise in his direction.

     “See? Wasn’t so… well I’d say it wasn’t so hard, but-“ The adolescent motions to the now fully erect cock, barely touching 5 inches of meat.  “-It looks like it is after all.” J’ohnny chuckles and sits back down, discarding the towel unceremoniously.  “Now, Ben, I understand that you’re inexperienced but do you know if you’re a top or a bottom at all?”

     “W-Um.  I don’t even know what that means…” Ben blushes, running his fingers through his hair, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

     “Ah, well, then – Topping usually means you’re the one doing any of the actual… you know.  Thrusting… so to speak.” J’ohnny uses his fingers to demonstrate, making an O with one hand and slipping his opposite hand’s index finger in and out of the ‘O’ in a unmistakable imitation of sex. “And bottom usually means you’re the one… receiving the dick.” He states, with a smile.  “Do you know which of those two you’d prefer?”

     Ben coughs a bit and shrugs, “I would say I’m a top then, yeah.” He kinda feels like he’s lying, but doesn’t feel up to the task of having a dick being thrust at him in way.  At least not yet, and definitely not in his first time.  “So – how do we start?”

     J’ohnny stands and offers Ben his hand again, this time Ben takes it graciously, and the lankier male leads the mousey haired hero to the large heart shaped bed that was the center piece of the room. “You want to just get right to it?  We could cuddle a bit first, take a soak in the hot tub…” J’ohnny offers, gently sitting on the bed, and giving a slight tug to the human’s hand, getting him to sit next to him.

     Ben shrugs again, “I’ve never done any of this stuff.  Do people normally like… cuddle?” He wrinkles his nose, causing the teenaged alien beside him to laugh a bit. “Hey – don’t laugh! I just don’t know.”

     “It was your expression, Ben.” J’ohnny reassures, placing a hand on the boys upper thigh, getting an immediate reaction of goosebumps.  “Some people prefer intimacy over, or before, sex.  Some people like to get right too it, and some people like to drag it out… do you want me to just get right too it since it’s your first time?” He says, leaning in gently, getting closer and closer to Ben’s face.

      Ben takes another deep breath and nods, slowly inching his lips towards the teenaged alien’s, preparing himself mentally for his first real, sexy, kiss.  A thousand thoughts race through his head at once as their lips are within striking distance of each other, none the least of which was the thought of desperately wanting J’ohnny’s hand a few inches more to the right, so he’d be touching Ben’s dick.

     And they kiss.

     And it’s okay.  Ben’s actually a little disappointed, all the movies and books describe your first kiss as electric, and powerful, something that will stick with you forever.  But Ben just doesn’t feel that.  His eyes flutter open, and he meets the half lidded gaze of J’ohnny and blushes.

     “Are you-

* * *

 

     -Okay?” J’ohnny asks the tween gently, laying on his back, floating in the buoyant natural water next to Ben.  His body half submerged, his genitalia on full display. “I heard that the new hire had been a guest here recently, I was very shocked to find out it was you.  You’re not being forced to do this are you?”

     “I technically volunteered.  I need to pay for a room, and a phone call.” Ben admits, running the healing, cleansing waters over his shoulders, as he sits submerged to his nipples.  “Though they said I’d get my call before I got put on the floor, but I think I overslept after the doctor fucked me.”

     “Oh, so you’re a bottom now?” J’ohnny teases

     Ben flushes furiously, “Well it’s different when I don’t really have a choice.” He says sharply, before quietly adding, “But yeah, it feels a lot more fun getting stuff done to you rather than doing the stuff.”

     J’ohnny nods agreeably.  “Yeah, I pegged you for a bottom the second you started blushing and asking about cuddling.  Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s certainly easier than having to ‘play against type’.” He says, giving air quotes to the last bit.  “I’m a top by nature, it’s technically biologically encoded into me.  But that’s part of my punishment, having to be this gentle teacher guy.”

     “Punishment?” Ben asks, an edge of sadness to his voice.

     “Yeah – I got busted running races a couple of months ago, and it was either serve a severely limited sentence here, and go see my family before I’m all grown up, or serve 40-ish years in a prison barge.” He shrugs, “I weighed the options, and I don’t have nerve endings in my ass, so I can take a lot of inexperienced fucking without breaking anything important.” He winks, “Not that we even ended up getting to that part, ey boy wonder?”

     “Oh I didn’t know this place could be used as a, y’know a prison.”

     “Eh, it’s half prisoners, one-quarter sluts who want it, and poor saps like you who are basically indentured servants.” J’ohnny says and he slowly rights himself and then dunks himself under the surface, coming back up a second later and whipping his head around to shake off the water.  “Ahhhh – and that’s my break for the day.” He says, winking to Ben, before looking at his wrist.  “I’m on 11 by 5 duty after breaks… and back to the Vanilla Zone tomorrow.”

     Ben slowly trails behind the lanky green boy as he swims back to the exit, “What’s 11 by 5 mean?”

     “Oh, it’s shorthand for the size of the cock you have to have to get into the room.” He says, grabbing a soft towel and quickly rubbing himself all over.  He reaches into a dispenser and pulls one of those pink rings that the doctor had used on Ben, to return his hole to virginity, and quickly shoves it up his ass. “I definitely won’t see you in there.  Almost no one gets assigned to those rooms unless they’re pain free or stretchy as hell.” He makes a point to motion to himself whilst saying ‘Pain Free’.

     “I’ll see you tomorrow maybe?” Ben asks, not wanting to lose one of the only people he knew so quickly.  “I… Or if you want you could come stay in my room with me?  Not even for sex stuff.” He adds. “I’m working off payment for the room and the phone call, but if it’s anything like the rooms I stayed in when I was here the first time, there’s plenty of space for you.”

J’ohnny winks, “Well – then I’ll see ya then.”

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to update a bit more frequently. 
> 
> **If you think it's okay to do stuff with actual factual kiddos do me a favor and fuck off of my fics! Thanks!**

**Author's Note:**

> Updates as they come, it's hard for me to write just kink and not much story, so we'll see how this goes.


End file.
